Bloody Life, Broken Heart
by Yukarinization
Summary: Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

Moi, Nathaniel, avait connu l'homme de mes rêves en sixième. J'avais commencé à l'aimer aux premiers regards. Il avait quelque chose d'irrésistible que les autres n'avaient pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je n'avais pas le droit, il était un homme... et moi aussi. Je l'avais raconté à ma mère dans la plus pur innocence, je ne savais pas que c'était un interdit. Ce soir, ce fut un soir que je n'oublierais jamais. Ce fut le premier où mon père me battit.

J'aimais admirer ses ''longs'' cheveux rouges, ses beaux yeux noirs et son visage si fin et parfait. J'aimais aller l'écouter en cachette le soir, près de la salle de musique. Je restais là, dans la cage d'escalier. Le son de sa guitare me donnait le courage de continuer. Tout serait désormais plus beau, puisqu'il n'était pas loin de moi. Je pourrais continuer à vivre, même si ce que j'appelle vivre n'est que survivre. Il est ma bouée de secours, la seule chose qui me tient encore près du rivage, sinon, je serais déjà noyé depuis longtemps. Quelle ironie du sort, il a causé ma perte mais il est la seule chose qui me rattache encore à ce monde pourrie.

J'ai travaillé dur jusqu'à maintenant, mon père en demande de plus en plus. Pour oublier le fait que son fils soit un ''raté'', une ''saleté d'homo'', un ''sale pédé'', il faut que je sois le meilleur. Malgré mes excellentes notes, le soir, il lui arrive de me frapper quand même. Il utilise toujours la même excuse : '' Tu me fais honte ! Il faut bien que je t'éduque ! Sinon, tu en deviendras vraiment un !''

Chez moi, tout le monde le savait sauf ma sœur. Elle n'est jamais là quand ça arrive, ou alors je ne dois pas crier, sinon je finis la nuit dehors.

Ma mère n'est pas comme ça, elle ne m'a pas jugé quand je lui ai dit. Mais elle ne peut rien contre mon père. Le soir, après ma ''raclée'', elle vient, me prend dans ses bras, fait ce qu'une mère doit faire pour réconforter son fils. Ma mère est la seule en qui j'ai confiance.

Au lycée, j'ai rencontré toutes ces personnes formidables, je suis entouré d'une troupe d'amies. Je me sens mieux avec les femmes, peut-être ai-je développé une peur pour les hommes ?

Nous sommes dans la même classe, sons sourire n'a pas changé, toujours aussi beau, il réchauffe le cœur. Il est extraordinaire.


	2. Chapter 1

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

J'avais une fois de plus rêvé de lui. Toujours le même rêve, il s'approchait de moi, doucement, et murmurait à mon oreille un je t'aime imperceptible que seul mon ouïe fine aurait pu distinguer. Je rougissais, il le remarquait, il me prenait dans ces bras et m'embrassait, encore et encore. Sa chevelure rouge me chatouillerait le nez, il me sourirait, amusé par la situation. Il ne me lâcherait pas, il ne me laisserait plus. C'est à ce moment précis que mes yeux s'ouvraient, comme pour m'informer que cela n'était qu'un rêve, une réalité factice, quelque chose qui ne pouvait arriver que dans mes rêves.

5h30, je me levai, je n'arriverais plus à dormir et je le savais. Ce rêve me hanterait jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour fasse son apparition. Je me déshabillais, entrais dans la douche. Le contact de l'eau bouillante sur mon dos bleuté me faisait souffrir, mes quelques égratignures sur les coudes n'étaient pas encore refermées.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais sorti de la douche, je cherchais mes habits habituels dans mon grand placard en ébène : une chemise blanche, ma cravate et un jean bleuté. A croire que mon armoire n'était emplie que de ça.

J'allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant tout le monde, seule ma sœur arrivait quelques minutes avant que je parte. La raison pour laquelle je mange si tôt venait d'arriver, lui qui était tout les matins hors tard, cela me surprenait. Malgré tout je ne comptais pas m'éterniser ici, j'avais beaucoup trop peur pour ça. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. J'attrapais ma petit valisette en cuir marron et réunissais les papiers que j'avais remplis la veille pour la directrice.

Je passais alors en coup de vent dans le couloir, je venais de finir d'enfiler mes chaussures quand une voix un peu trop familière à mon oreille brisa le silence matinal.

- Nathaniel ! Viens là !

Pris de peur je sortis de la maison en courant, j'entendais la voix derrière moi beugler mon nom encore et encore. Je courais plus vite que jamais au point de diminuer le temps de mon trajet vers le lycée de moitié.

J'étais en premier année mais j'avais été élu délégué des élèves. Ma camarade Melody était mon ''assistante'', elle était toujours là pour m'aider. Même si je la trouais un peu collante parfois, elle restait l'une de mes meilleures amies. En réalité, j'étais ami avec les filles, et uniquement les filles. A croire qu'il y avait marqué sur mon front ''homo''. Aucun élève masculin n'osait m'approcher, il y avait comme un mur entre nous. C'était assez insupportable. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de venir en cours, dans la vie, il faut savoir supporter.

J'entrais dans la salle des délégués, je commençais ma paperasse routinière. Vers sept heures et demie, Melody arriva. Elle commença à parler toute seule, quand elle se rendit compte au bout d'un quart d'heure que je n'avais pas articulé un mot elle se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Nathaniel ? Tu es dans un état épouvantable !

- Rien, laisses tomber. Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière.

- Nathaniel, y'a vraiment un truc qui cloche, tu ne me dirais jamais ''laisses tomber''.

- Il n'y a rien, strictement rien !

La colère avait pris le dessus, Melody me regardait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Jamais ô grand jamais elle ne m'avait vu perdre mon sang froid. Je devais vite trouver une excuse, tout cela était trop suspect.

- Je suis désolé Melody ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, mais tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et avec Ambre en ce moment... Tes questions étaient juste là au mauvais moment, si ce n'avait pas été toi ça aurait été la première personne qui me disait une chose en trop. Excuse-moi.

Melody baissa la tête pour la relever quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait pardonné.

- Il ne faut jamais s'en prendre au pêcheur mais au pêché.

Malgré tout, en son fort intérieur, Melody était bien décidée à savoir ce que Nathaniel cachait. Elle en parlerait aux autres, elles voudraient certainement l'aider aussi. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire avant que la première heure débute.

- Hé les filles... ! Venez voir !

Toutes les filles, ce qui signifie Melody, Violette, Kim, Peggy, Rosalya et Iris se précipitèrent dans la cage d'escalier. Melody commença à vider son sac. La réunion Tupperware pouvait commencer.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? Beugla Melody.

- Quoi ? Mais il aurait dû nous le dire si quelque chose clochait ! S'exclama Rosalya.

- Ouai, ajouta Kim.

- C'est clair ! C'est pas son genre de faire des petits secrets, chuchota Iris.

- Il doit avoir de gros problèmes pour nous le cacher, dit doucement Violette qui était malgré tout inquiète.

- Je vais trouver ce qui ne va pas ! Fois de journaliste ! Et d'amie par la même occasion ! S'enthousiasma Peggy.

Le plan pour glaner toute information sur Nathaniel avait débuté. Ce que les filles ne savaient pas, c'est qu'un certain jeune homme muni d'une touffe rouge avait entendu toutes les explications et la conversation. Le jeune homme en question qui n'avait d'habitude aucun intérêt en rien à part sa guitare et son meilleur ami Lysandre, commença à s'intéresser plus précisément à la personne qu'il détestait le plus et qu'il croyait être détesté de la même façon. Une histoire à problème venait de commencer.


	3. Chapter 2

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

POV Castiel

Alors comme ça le blondinet a des problèmes ? Intéressant, si j'écoute ce que racontent ces pipelettes je pourrais peut-être le faire chanter. Mais oui, ce pourrait être une bonne solution pour éviter de signer les mots d'absences. Parfait ! C'est une très bonne occasion !

Fin POV Castiel

Castiel avait décidé lui aussi de mener l'enquête de son côté. Mais n'y avait-il pas une pointe de curiosité ou d'inquiétude caché derrière le ''chantage'' qu'il voulait mettre en œuvre ? Personne n'aurait pu savoir, même pas lui-même.

J'avais fini à temps les paperasses plus que lassantes. Un nouvel élève arriverait bientôt, dans une semaine paraît-il.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de maths, mais quelle première heure passionnante ! Bien sûr, c'était ironique. Je venais à peine de passer le pas de la porte que les filles se précipitaient vers moi. Elles parlèrent toutes en même temps, ce qui créa un brouhaha incompréhensible. Mais que me voulaient-elles de si bon matin ? Elles se collaient toutes à moi, tellement que je crûs étouffé. Ce fut Castiel qui me sauva d'une mort certaine. Pour une fois je bénissais son manque de tact qui les fit toutes réagir.

- Hé les hystériques ! Ca vous direz pas de dégager le passage ? Y'en a qui veulent aller en cours ici !

- Nan! On n'a pas envie, en tout cas pas pour toi ! Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux cours toi ? Clama ironiquement Rosalya.

- Et toi la tafiole ? Tu peux pas te défendre toute seule contre ce raz de marée humain ?

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, Castiel, s'exclama Iris fronçant les sourcils et affichant un sourire signifiant ''Dégage de là si t'as que ce genre de trucs pourris à dire''.

- Hé ben on perd sa langue ma belle ? On a besoin de filles pour se faire aider ?

Nathaniel était figé sur place, ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel s'en prenait à lui directement. Mais à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il ressentait un pincement effroyable au cœur. Le rebelle ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme tellement agréable qu'il était au collège. Il s'était transformé en un ''monstre'' de méchanceté, en apparence il était magnifique et rayonnait mais il ne fallait pas qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il ne savait rien faire à part rabaisser les gens.

Malgré tout, au fond de moi, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je préférais qu'il s'intéresse à moi rien qu'un peu, même si c'était pour être insulter de tous les noms. Je n'aurais pas souhaité une seule seconde faire parti des gens auxquels Castiel ne fait même pas attention. J'étais étrange, peut-être étais-je même masochiste ? Je préférais que l'on m'insulte ? Oui, je préférais ça à l'indifférence.

Cela faisait parti des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu révéler à qui que ce soit.

Je rejoignais ma place, je ne savais toujours pas de quoi les filles voulaient me parler. C'est alors que Melody me tendit un bout de papier, il était écrit dessus ''Tu manges avec nous ce midi ?''. Je lui répondis ''Bien sûr, comme toujours.'' Et lui renvoyai le message.

Les heures passaient plus que lentement, ma principale occupation était de regarder l'élève aux cheveux rouges juste à quelques places de moi. Je devais malgré tout prendre des précautions, ne jamais avoir les yeux rivés sur lui quand il commençait à tourner la tête ou à remettre ses mèches. Il avait une très bonne vision et me remarquerait. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Si un jour il découvrait le regard avec lequel je le dévorais, il me dédaignerait, et même pire, il ne ferait plus jamais attention à moi. Il ne me parlerait même plus, ne me balancerait plus d'insultes. Dans ce cas-là, il ne me resterait plus qu'un seul recourt : disparaître à jamais.

L'heure du déjeuner était enfin arrivée, heureusement, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à écouter une seconde de plus ce cours soporifique. Les filles étaient dans le couloir, Melody me fit un signe de la main. Je me levais et les rejoignais à mon tour. Nous nous dirigions vers le réfectoire quand mon œil fut attiré par quelque chose de flagrant et plus qu'inhabituel. Ma sœur embrassait Castiel. Surprenant vous allez me dire, mais Castiel qui ne la repoussait pas, c'était impensable. Il paraissait même en profiter.

Je détournais le regard, cela faisait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal. Mon cœur se serra, mais je retins mes larmes. Ca, j'étais habitué à le faire. Je déglutis et repartis de plus belle, je devais paraitre normal. Rien ne devait se faire voir.

J'arpentais les couloirs longs et vides conduisant à notre cantine collective. Les filles ayant trouvé une table, j'allai m'assoir. Les filles avaient leurs conversations habituelles : les rumeurs. Je n'écoutais pas jusqu'à ce qu'une de ces soi-disantes rumeurs vienne me frapper l'oreille.

- Vous saviez qu'Ambre et Castiel sortent ensemble ? Annonça Iris.

- C'est juste répugnant, balança Rosalya, comment on peut sortir avec cette... Désolé Nathaniel, je m'arrête là.

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon tu n'es pas loin de la réalité.

- Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le faire changer d'avis. Vous ne trouvez pas ça suspect ? Murmura Violette, comme à son habitude.

- Ouai, rajouta Kim.

A croire qu'elle ne savait dire que ça.

- Il faut qu'on glane des infos, tu nous diras si tu sais quelque chose Nath' ? Dit Iris.

- Tu sais bien qu'on te dit tout, nous. Rétorqua Rosalya avec justesse, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ca y est, Rosalya avait entamé le plan. Elle essayait de le mener là où elle voulait. Ce qu'elle n'arriva d'ailleurs, pas à faire. Puisqu'il répondit de suite quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, et surtout pourquoi ce ''nous'' ?

- Pour rien, Peggy venait de faire son entrée en jeu, on te taquine.

Toutefois, Nathaniel n'était pas convaincu de leur ''innocence'', il sentait qu'elles allaient faire un mauvais coup. Comme celui de la dernière fois : elles avaient décidé de l'aider dans son travail de délégué, il avait toute une pile de papier à remplir. Les filles en avaient pris plus des trois quarts et résultat, elles avaient perdu pratiquement la totalité des feuilles. Imaginez la tête que la directrice fit au moment où elle apprit ça. Depuis, il se méfiait et savait reconnaitre quand elles allaient faire un mauvais coup. Il décida d'en parler toute de suite.

- Dîtes les filles, j'espère que vous ne préparez pas un de vos mauvais coups.

- Hein ? Nous ? Non, pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Interrogea Iris, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Non, rien. Mais je vous fais confiance, pas de bêtises.

L'expression de Nathaniel arracha un petit rire à toute la troupe, petit rire qui se transforma en gros fou rire. Fou rire qui fut couper par Castiel, toujours là quand il faut celui-là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à rire comme des idiots ?

- Rien, ça ne te regarde pas ! Bougonna Rosalya.

- Ouai, ajouta Kim.

- Tout à fait, grommela Melody en rajoutant une couche.

- Ouai c'est ça, pesta Castiel.

- Ouai c'est ça, répéta Nathaniel le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce sourire, les filles l'avaient reconnu. C'est celui qu'il affichait quand il était à bout. Les filles aussi, savaient reconnaître les mimiques de Nath', elles avaient appris à le connaître.

- Hé les filles, y'a vraiment un truc qui ne va pas. Vous avez vu son sourire ? Chuchota Melody.

- Ouai. Annonça Kim.

- Il ne va pas bien, t'avais raison Melo, il y a quelque chose. Murmura Rosalya.

Nathaniel qui tenait tête à Castiel, on n'avait strictement jamais vu ça. Que lui prenait-il ? Il était submergé par la tristesse et par la rage... Plus rien n'avait d'importance...

Castiel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il décida d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il s'avança vers le délégué et le projeta vers le mur le plus proche. Le dos du blond venait de se heurter violemment au mur, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de souffrance. Castiel fut déstabiliser d'entendre le délégué se plaindre aussi facilement, lui qui d'habitude, ne disait jamais rien.

- T'as envie de me casser la gueule ? Ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Le regard de Nathaniel était perdu dans le vague, il était comme une poupée de chiffon. Il se laissait mal traité, il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Le monde autour de lui avait complètement disparu : tout était noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne vienne le tirer de cette torpeur. Un jeune blond aux yeux bleus, au sourire ravageur. Il attrapa le poignet de Castiel et lui tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire de douleur. Il attira le blond, encore sonné par le choc, vers lui. Il lui sourit.

- Hé ben, j'ai bien fait d'arriver une semaine en avance.


	4. Chapter 3

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

- Hé ben, j'ai bien fait d'arriver une semaine en avance.

Aparté Nath'

''Dès à présent, je ne lui ferais plus de cadeaux'', voilà ce que j'aimerais penser ou même dire. Mais la réalité est tout autre, je l'aime malgré tout ce qu'il me fait ou dit. Malgré tout... J'aimerais pouvoir être libéré de ce poids.

Tout ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, je finirais bien par tout perdre un jour ou l'autre, absolument tout. Mais après tout, qu'ai-je en ce moment même ? Rien, strictement rien. Je ferais mieux de m'accrocher à quelque chose de solide.

Fin Aparté Nath'

La rage de Nathaniel venait de disparaître en très peu de temps. ''Mais qui était-il ?'', cette question lui traversa l'esprit quelques secondes. Puis il se fit entraîner par une main, une main d'une douce chaleur. Chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ca y est, il était enfin réveillé de sa torpeur.

- Ca va pas de taper sur quelqu'un avec cette force ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu lui as fait mal !

- De quoi j'me mêle ? Cette tafiole est même pas capable de se défendre toute seule !

- De quoi j'me mêle ? Hé ben de ce qui me regarde !

- Pfff... J'me casse...

Il sourit, il avait gagné. Il regardait Castiel avec un air fier. Quand il fut parti, le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers le blond encore déboussolé par la ''violente'' conversation. Si on peut nommer ça de conversation, bien sûr.

''Pourquoi me dévisage-t-il ?'' Voilà ce à quoi pensait Nathaniel.

- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Dakota, et Dake pour les intimes. Je t'aime bien alors pour toi ce sera Dake !

Il afficha ce qui me sembla être son plus beau sourire. Je ne savais quoi répondre. Je déblatérai alors tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit. Ce qui finit par ressembler à une présentation.

- Ravi de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Nathaniel et je suis le délégué. L'autre nerveux, c'est Castiel.

- Ah ouai, je vois le genre ! Il est dans le style ''je fais le dur mais je vaux pas une clopinette''.

Cette allusion m'arracha un petit rire qui était le bienvenu.

- Tu sais que t'es craquant quand tu souris ?

Mon sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à des joues rosies par le compliment. Homme ou femme, cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ? A croire que dans mon cas, non. Un compliment était un compliment, que l'on me pointe du doigt ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, dorénavant je ferais ce qu'il me plaît.

Il m'attrapa par le bras, toujours en souriant de toutes ses dents

- Tu me fais une petite visite ?

Il n'avait même pas attendu une réponse positive de ma part. Je fis un petit signe d'excuse aux filles ébahies par la situation. Elles repartirent de leur côté bien décidées à lui demander des ''comptes'' dans l'après-midi. Ce qui ne se fit pas car ils ne revinrent pas de l'après-midi. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Mystère ! Sauf pour eux évidemment !

Le lendemain, quand Nathaniel arriva en cours, il n'était pas seul. Il était avec Dake. Leur relation n'était pas la même que la veille.

Tous les garçons de leur classe se mirent à rire, les insultant. Ce qui étonna tout le monde, ce fût que Castiel ne fit pas partie de ceux-là. Il semblait dubitatif de les voir ensemble. Peut-être même en colère ?

Aucun des deux n'avait bronché. C'est alors que les filles se précipitèrent vers le blond et le prirent à part.

- On attendait que tu reviennes hier ! s'exclama Rosalya.

- On était morte d'inquiétude ! cria Melody.

- Ouai, ajouta Kim.

- Où étiez-vous ? reprit Peggy.

- Au lycée, je lui faisais visiter. On a eu une autorisation spéciale de la directrice. Se défendait Nathaniel tant bien que mal.

- Visiter le lycée ne prend pas quatre ou cinq heures à ce que je sache ! S'énerva Rosalya.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Questionna Peggy.

- On a discuté ! C'est tout ! Rien de bien important !

- Ne t'énerve pas Nathaniel s'il te plaît ! On était juste très inquiètes, et puis ce matin tu as fait comme si on n'existait pas !

C'était bien la première fois que Violette criait. Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Iris. Iris n'ayant, quant à elle pas encore dit un mot, essaya de lui faire comprendre leurs sentiments.

- Tu sais Nath', c'est pas contre toi qu'on s'énerve mais essaye de comprendre. On a peur que tu deviennes ami avec d'autres garçons ! T'es quelqu'un de super, t'es notre meilleur ami ! Personne ne peut prendre ta place pour nous, mais toi... On s'est dit que tu pouvais laisser tomber un groupe de filles pour des garçons. Des gens comme toi, avec les mêmes intérêts... On essaye de savoir ce que tu as fait hier parce qu'on ne veut pas être en marge avec Dake. Tu comprends, si on sait tout sur toi, on se sent moins loin de toi. On ne veut pas te fliquer non plus. Et on ne veut surtout pas te perdre parce qu'on t'aime toutes à notre façon. Nous en veut pas, hein ?

Au premier abord les filles eurent peur de sa réaction. Nathaniel ne réagissait toujours pas au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes. Puis leur peur se transforma en étonnement, et enfin en soulagement quand elles virent Nathaniel fondre en larmes devant elles. Il ne se retenait plus, à quoi bon ? Elles venaient de lui ouvrir leurs cœurs. Il n'avait jamais imaginé les filles comme ça. Elles étaient inquiètes pour lui, c'était bien les premières à l'avoir été depuis sa venue au monde. Elles l'avaient reconnu en tant qu'être humain.

Les filles étaient touchées par les larmes pures du blond. Elles furent toutes émues aux larmes, même Kim, ce qui était très difficile à imaginer. Elles se regroupèrent autour de lui et le prirent dans leurs bras. Nathaniel murmura les mots qu'elles attendaient, qu'elles avaient attendu.

- Vous savez, moi aussi je vous aime. Vous êtes mes meilleures amies, personne ne vous remplacera. Et même si Dake devient un de mes amis proches, vous serez toujours les premières pour moi, car vous êtes les plus proches de mon cœur.

Ils pleurèrent pendant quelques minutes encore. Quand ils furent tous soulagés, ils retournèrent en cours. Ils avaient les yeux rougis, mais ils s'en fichaient. Et puis personne ne posa de question. Dakota sourit aux filles, comme d'un air de dire ''Alors ? Vous avez réglez vos petits problèmes ?''.

~~~ Du côté de Castiel et Lysandre ~~~

Castiel ne broncha pas de la journée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'en revenait pas d'hier. Pas à cause de Dakota, non, à cause de Nathaniel. D'habitude, il faisait preuve de plus de résistance face aux coups. Et puis, de quoi venait-il se mêler le nouveau ? Tout cela l'agaçait. Il avait beau y penser, ça ne faisait que l'agacer encore plus de ne pas savoir pourquoi ça l'agaçait. C'était beaucoup trop pour son cerveau. Il sentait la surchauffe arriver. Il fallait qu'il en parle au plus vite avec Lysandre.

Il attendit donc impatiemment que la cloche de midi sonne. Quand il l'entendit, il alla directement chercher Lysandre et sortit de cours à toute vitesse.

- Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut une action aussi violente ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

- Faut qu'on parle !

- Pourquoi tu prends cet air des mauvais jours ? Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mais quoi ?

- Ouai, j'ai un gros problème, en quelque sorte.

- Attend deux secondes s'il te plaît.

Lysandre se tortilla à droite puis à gauche, se retourna et quand il finit, il annonça ce qui nous paraissait maintenant une habitude :

- Où est-ce que j'ai mis mon carnet ?

- Je m'en fous ! Ecoute-moi ! Et puis, non ! Pas ici, on va nous entendre. Viens !

Il emmena le victorien dans le coin du club de jardinage et commença enfin à s'expliquer.

- Tu sais, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me saoul !

- Qu'est-ce qui te ''saoul'' ?

- Nathaniel !

- Ca c'est devenu une habitude avec toi je te ferais remarquer !

- Mais non, c'est pas pareil ! T'as pas l'impression qu'il est bizarre ? D'habitude quand je l'embête il répond du tac au tac, mais là... C'est comme s'il avait décidé de devenir agressif, ou...plus... rebelle.

- A ton avis, quand quelqu'un t'insulte et te frappe tout le temps. A un moment donné, tu ne réagirais pas ?

- Ben si, mais c'est pas pareil ! Ca fait des années que je le connais, et il a jamais été comme ça !

- Et alors ? Ca fait un bout de temps que tu le frappes, il en a peut-être assez.

- Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ! J'te dis que c'est pas normal ! En plus y'a l'autre qui lui tourne autour.

Lysandre le regardait s'exciter comme un fou, il était en train de réfléchir. Puis il intervint.

- Dis-moi, tu sors avec Ambre, non ? Alors pourquoi tu me parles de Nathaniel ? Je croyais que tu t'en foutais de lui.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

- C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques jours. Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec sa sœur.

- M'en souviens pas !

Castiel était vexé, en réalité, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, mais il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait dit ça.

- Mens pas !

- Bon, ok, j'ai un peu abusé, t'es content.

- Je reprends ma question, celle à laquelle tu n'as pas répondu. Pourquoi tu t'occupes de tout ça alors que tu sors avec Ambre ?

- Je sais pas... Ca m'énerve qu'il ait l'air faible, qu'il me réponde comme ça, qu'il me tienne tête, et surtout qu'il y ait l'autre abruti avec lui ! Voilà ! Et puis Ambre, je m'amuse avec elle, je baise et c'est tout ! C'est qu'une histoire de cul ! En plus elle croît qu'elle a des chances avec moi ! Pfff, elle me fait bien marrer celle-là.

- Hé bien c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Je crois que si je te le dis tout de suite, tu vas te mettre en rogne mais bon, si tu veux vraiment savoir.


	5. Chapter 4

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

- Hé bien c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Je crois que si je te le dis tout de suite, tu vas te mettre en rogne mais bon, si tu veux vraiment savoir.

- Quoi ? Dis-moi !

- Hé bien je crois que... non je ne vais pas te le dire comme ça, c'est beaucoup trop abrupte...

- Arrête de marmonner et dis-moi !

- Je crois que tu... l'aimes... bien...

Lysandre essayait de minimiser les choses, bien qui l'ait compris l'évidence.

Pas de réponse, mauvais signe de sa part en général. Il baisse la tête, marmonne deux trois mots du genre ''fait chier'' et relève la tête.

- Bon je vais essayer d'être son pote, on verra bien si c'est ça.

- Ah okai... quoi ?

- J'vais essayer d'être ami avec lui, comme ça je saurais si c'est ça.

- Heum..., Lysandre se racle la gorge, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je peux bien essayer, au moins une semaine ! Et puis si c'est pas ça j'lui fous une beigne, puis j'arrête de me prendre la tête et je continue de le taper et de l'insulter.

- Bon ben si tu veux.

POV Lysandre

J'ai hâte de voir le résultat, il ne va même pas tenir une journée. Et encore, une journée est un compliment. Lui et le délégué. Je ne sais même pas si Nathaniel va vouloir devenir ami avec lui, après la soi-disante scène qu'il lui a faite hier. C'est vraiment très mal parti.

Fin POV Lysandre

- Hey ! Ca va ? T'es tout seul ? Il est déjà parti Dakota ?

- ...

- Désolé, je dois être étrange à venir te parler du jour au lendemain.

- Euh, non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vrai que ça m'a surpris mais bon.

Nathaniel afficha un sourire au nouveau venu chercher quelque chose de précis.

- Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

- Je sais pas, je me suis dit que vu que tu t'étais fait un ami, tu ne devais pas être aussi rasoir que tout le monde le dit.

- C'est sympathique d'apprendre ça.

- Te vexe pas, mais on sait jamais.

- On sait jamais quoi ?

- Ben je sais pas. En fait t'es pas rasoir, t'es un peu farouche !

Il éclata de rire à sa remarque, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait dire des choses pareilles.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment très directe ?

- Ouaip, je sais.

- D'ailleurs tu n'es pas avec ton frère ?

- Non, il est malade aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dit que j'allais discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre pour changer.

- Ah.

- Ben quoi ? T'es pas content ? C'est vrai qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, si tu veux on peut en discuter à midi ? Tu manges avec moi ?

- Si tu veux.

Nathaniel était décidemment très étonné, il s'était fait deux ''amis'' en deux jours, ce qui était un record. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais le fait qu'un autre élève l'approche lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il pouvait se sentir ''normal'' parmi les autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le self, tout en discutant et rigolant.

Castiel, lui, de son côté était parti chercher Nathaniel. Quand il fut bloqué dans le couloir par Ambre, qui l'entraina dans les escaliers.

- Hé Castielounet ! Viens on fait deux trois trucs maintenant !

- Nan j'ai d'autre truc à faire ! Déjà que je suis de mauvaise humeur, si tu viens en remettre une couche, ça va pas le faire !

- Allez, laisse moi faire alors.

La main d'Ambre s'approchait dangereusement de l'entre-jambe du ''rouquin''. Il réagit au quart de tour et la gifla. Choquée, Ambre commença à déblatérer des tonnes de choses incompréhensibles.

- T'es sérieuse là ? Arrête de faire la pute ! Et puis bouge tu me gaves !

- Hé ! C'est toi qui voulais qu'on sorte ensemble !

- Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce qui répétait ''Castiel, Castiel ! Viens je fais te faire une gâterie ! Allez, j'suis bonne !'' Nan mais tu crois vraiment que je veux d'une traînée comme toi ? Plutôt crever ! Va te faire foutre, et ne m'approche plus, ok ? Sinon je te défigure, je vais tellement te refaire le portrait que tu te reconnaitras plus !

- Pourtant, t'as aimé l'autre jour !

- J'étais bourré ! Arrête de te croire bonne ! Bon je me casse, tu me gaves ! Un mot de plus et je t'éclate !

Ambre resta là, le regard dans le vide, l'air hagard. Elle se reprit en main, en peste qu'elle était. Un nouveau visage apparut enfin, celui de la vengeance.

Plus loin de ça, deux jeunes gens déjeunaient ensemble, dans la bonne humeur. Quand ils virent débarquer un groupe de filles hystériques et près à raconter le nouveau ragot qu'elles avaient déniché, ils se sourirent. Dakota était aussi avec eux. Résultat, ils étaient beaucoup trop, ils durent acoller deux des plus grandes tables du self. L'action de groupe terminée, les filles se déchaînèrent.

- Hé Nath', t'es au courant que ta sœur s'est fait largué tout à l'heure ? déclara Iris totalement excité par la nouvelles.

- Sauf ton respect Nath', ta sœur est une vraie... enfin tu vois, si tu savais ce qu'elle lui a dit. Ajouta Rosalya dans le même état que sa consoeur.

- Ouai. Rétorqua Kim, comme à son habitude.

- Mais quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? dit Nathaniel complètement abasourdi.

- T'as une sœur Nath' ?

Dakota venait de créer un énorme blanc, il ne savait pas ? Pas étonnant, il venait d'arriver.

- Tu vois la blonde qui se la pète, celle avec les deux autres chiens-chiens toujours derrière elle. Hé ben c'est elle ! annonça Rosalya.

- Elle ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était ta sœur, ça surprend. Répondit Dake plutôt déboussolé par la nouvelle.

- Enfin bref, quand est-ce que vous avez appris ça ?manifesta le deuxième blond.

- Tout à l'heure, on passait dans le couloir pour aller au self et on a vu Ambe entraîner Castiel dans les escaliers. Tu nous connais, on n'a pas pu résister à la tentation, on a été écouté et voilà. Expliqua Peggy.

- Tu verrais ce qu'il lui a mis, elle n'en revenait pas. Et puis après Castiel nous a vu et on a juste eu le temps de s'enfuir en courant. Ajouta Rosa.

- Tiens, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es là Alexy ? déclara Violette contre toute attente.

- Ah oui, on ne t'avait même pas vu. T'es pas avec ton frère ? Iris attaqua le sujet n'ayant plus rien à dire.

- Non il est malade. Rétorqua celui-ci.

Le déjeuner se passa rapidement, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la cour. C'est là qu'arriva Castiel, la haine au visage. Il attrapa Nath' au passage, sans lui demander son avis. Rosalya lui cria :

- Ramène-le-nous entier ! On y tient !

Elle vu Lysandre arriver derrière, elle ne tarda pas à le questionner.

- Dis Lys', pourquoi Castiel vient de nous enlever notre Nath' ? C'est grave ?

Toutes les filles étaient déjà prêtes à bondir. Elles attendaient la réponse pour y aller en courant.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Castiel veut juste discuter.

- Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Vu comment il le traite. Énonça Dake.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je dis. Tout ça fait partie du passé, crois-moi.

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux grands ouverts, l'air abasourdi peint sur le visage.

Plus loin de là, les deux jeunes avaient déjà commencer leur discutions.

- Pourquoi tu veux me parler ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que t'as largué ma sœur ?

- C'est pas d'elle que je veux parler ! Elle me saoule déjà assez comme ça. Non, je voulais te demander un truc.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Ca... te... enfin...

Nathaniel regardait Castiel lourdement, il se demandait quel genre d'idiotie il pourrait encore dire. Il remarqua alors que Castiel se tortillait dans tous les sens, il se triturait les mains et dis enfin d'un coup.

- Catediraitqu'onsoitamispouressayer ?

- Quoi ? Tu voudrais bien me le répéter plus lentement ?

- Ca te dirait, enfin... tu sais... qu'on soit... amis ?

- Quoi ? Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Pourquoi je t'aurais dit ça si je n'étais pas sérieux ? Je suis pas non plus un connard fini !

- Qu'est-ce qui te donne envie d'être ami avec, laisse moi réfléchir, la tafiole, le sans-ami, le gay, le pd, la pédale ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis aussi rapidement ?

- Arrête, j'ai pas dit tout ça ?

Le silence s'installa, c'est alors que Castiel découvrit le triste visage de Nathaniel lui indiquant qu'il avait bien dit toutes ces choses.

- Bon, excu... désolé. Tu acceptes ma proposition ?

- Je ne sais pas, fait des efforts et on verra. On ne devient pas ami juste parce qu'on l'a décidé, il faut qu'on s'entende bien et que tu arrêtes de me frapper à longueur de journée. De toute façon, sache que je ne ferais aucun effort pour te faciliter la tâche.

- Okai, mais prépare toi. Je commence demain.

- Si tu veux.

Nathaniel était tiraillé par les mots que sa pensée lui criait. Il voulait lui dire, que rien, rien au monde ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que l'instant ou il avait envisagé d'être, juste son ami. Il avait espéré un rapprochement qu'il considéré comme inopiné. Son cœur était prêt à exploser. Heureusement que Castiel était déjà loin, il n'avait pas pu voir le visage troublé et rougit de Nathaniel à ce moment-là. Le blond repartit rejoindre la troupe, il ne disait plus un mot, il était heureux. Il avait des amis, et... Castiel.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Nath' ? annonça Dake.

- Rien, j'attends demain avec impatience.

Nathaniel sourit, les autres ne réagirent pas, vu qu'ils ne savaient pas. Seul Nathaniel se réjouissait.

Demain, demain serait un nouveau jour. Un nouveau jour remplit de bonheur.


	6. Chapter 5

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

Et ce lendemain qu'il attendait tant arriva. Comme tous les matins, il s'habillait vite de peur de voir son père. Malgré tout, ce matin avait échappé à la règle. Son père était déjà dans la cuisine quand il arriva dans celle-ci. Il avait bu, hé oui, il avait déjà bu. Son caractère violent ne pouvait qu'en être renforcée. Nathaniel voulut quitter immédiatement la pièce quand son père l'attrapa par les cheveux et le traîna dans leur salle de bain. Il commença par le gifler, puis peu à peu, s'écarta. Nathaniel crût son supplice terminé quand il vu son père attrapa la tondeuse, il saisit les cheveux du blond et les rasa par touffe. Quand il eut fini son massacre, il lui donna encore quelques coups de poing au visage et en plein nez puis dit :

- Alors comme ça tu crois avoir des amis ? Retire ça tout de suite de ton petit crâne de pd !

Il partit, laissant le jeune brisé, par terre dans la pièce. Quelques gouttes de sang vinrent s'écraser sur le sol d'un blanc immaculé. Il ne dit rien, il se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce. Ce devait être sa sœur qui avait raconté à son père pour ses amis. Il avait toléré des filles, mais des garçons, ça, jamais. Ambre avait enfin trouvé une façon de se venger.

Ce fut sa mère qui le découvrit quelques heures plus tard. Elle entrait dans la salle de bain pour récupérer le panier de linge sale, c'est alors qu'elle aperçut son fils. Les traces des larmes étaient encore présentes sur son visage meurtris. Elle s'accroupit et le regarda, elle était inutile.

Elle ne pouvait même pas aider son propre fils des coups de son mari. Et oui, son mari détruisait son fils, mais aussi sa femme. Il lui disait qu'elle était la responsable de tout, ce qu'elle croyait bien évidemment, car elle était sous l'emprise de son mari. La seule privilégiée dans la famille était la fille. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas connaissance de tout cela, l'ambiance familiale s'en ressentait dans son comportement abominable.

Quand Nathaniel sortit de l'obscurité, sa mère vu les dégâts dans sa tignasse. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas sortir comme ça. Elle le releva, alla l'assoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine juste à côté. Elle amena un ciseau et lui recoupa les cheveux plus court que d'habitude, mais lui fit une coupe convenable. Elle l'emmena à la douche et le laissa. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait le sauver de ça.

Il se doucha, puis rejoint sa chambre. Il voulait s'enfermer. Il retournerait le lendemain en cours et prétexterait encore quelque chose de nouveau. Il ferait croire au Nathaniel étourdi et maladroit.

Ce qui l'empêcha de s'enfermer fut la sonnette. Heureusement son père n'était pas là pour aller ouvrir. Il descendit les escaliers mollement. La surprise qu'il eut en ouvrant la porte était à son apogée. Castiel, mais que venait-il faire ici ? Et comment connaissait-il son adresse ? Le roux était surpris lui aussi.

- Salut, t'es pas venu aujourd'hui, t'as si peur que ça de devenir mon pote ?

- ...

- Alors ? Tu ne réponds pas ? D'ailleurs ta sœur se vantait de t'avoir ''balancé'' à ton père. C'est vrai ? Il t'a pas engueulé au moins.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Arrête ça ! Je m'inquiète ! Et puis... t'as quoi au visage ? Tu t'es fait frapper par qui ? Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

- Rien, je suis tombé de mon lit ce matin. J'avais laissé une pile de bouquin par terre et je suis tombé dessus.

- Arrête de me mentir et dis-moi la vérité !

- C'est la vérité !

- Arrête de me mentir ! Ca se voit ! Et puis t'as l'air bizarre ! Et pourquoi tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

- C'est toi qui devrais arrêter avec tes questions !

- Non !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Surtout toi Castiel ! T'as rien à foutre devant chez moi !

Une voix aigüe et criarde avait fait son apparition. C'était Ambre qui venait d'arriver devant la porte. Elle était apparemment toujours en colère.

- Je viens pas pour toi de toute façon !

Il attrapa le blond sous les yeux effarés de sa sœur. Il l'entraîna vers le parc le plus près. Ils se remirent à discuter un peu moins violemment.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu ?

- J'avais pas envie.

- Tu sais que les filles te cherchaient ?

- Je m'en doute.

- Pourquoi t'as les cheveux courts ?

- Ils étaient trop longs.

- Pourquoi t'as l'air d'une coquille vide ?

- Je ne ressemble pas à une coquille vide ! Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette c'est tout !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ? Répond moi s'il te plaît ! Si je suis vraiment ton ami, dis-le-moi !

- Je... enfin...

- Peut-être que tu parleras plus comme ça ?

Castiel se pencha vers Nataniel. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, il se rapprocha encore. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, un peu. Le blond hésita, il recula un instant, mais le roux ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il se rapprocha et goûta enfin aux lèvres si tentantes. Il se surprenait à prendre du plaisir à ce baiser. Quant à Nathaniel, il n'en revenait pas, il avait voulu de ce baiser depuis si longtemps. Il pensait ne jamais l'obtenir. Même si Castel regretterait prochainement, il aurait au moins profité un maximum.

Castiel ne s'arrêta pas qu'à un baiser chaste, il perça une ouverture avec sa langue dans la blonde du blond de plus en plus ''envoûté''. Il l'étreignit, le soir commençait à tomber, et on ne pouvait plus distingué qu'une seule et même ombre au sol. Ils se séparèrent peu après. Castiel brisa le silence.

- Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

- Je ne peux pas, désolé.

Il se leva et entama le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, s'il tardait encore, son père continuerait ce qu'il avait commencé ce matin. Nathaniel remerciait l'obscurité présente, qui cachait son visage encore euphorique de ce baiser. Il avait déjà oublié le mal qui s'était abattu sur lui ce matin, et tout ça grâce à lui.

Le lendemain, Nathaniel retourna en cours comme si de rien n'était. Il alla voir la directrice et lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé. Etant un élève sérieux, elle le crût, avec du mal mais il obtint gain de cause. Quand il se présenta en classe, les filles ne dirent rien. Elles avaient l'habitude de le voir avec toutes sortes de blessures. Elles savaient très bien qu'elles n'avaient pas le ''droit'' d'aborder le sujet avec lui. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il leur interdisait.

Il se présenta en classe, personne ne dis rien. Dake se tourna vers Nathaniel.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Ouai, et toi ?

- Ben ouai, mais ça nous a surpris hier que tu ne viennes pas.

- Oh Nathou ! Mon petit chou ! Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

- Euh... Alexy ? Tu te sens bien ? déclara Dake.

- Ben oui ! Et toi mon petit Dake chéri ?

- T'es vraiment pas net ! Et puis je te préviens, je ne suis pas de ce bord là ! S'énerva Dake.

- Bon, au fond, on ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, ça va.

- Alexy, c'est le prof' qui te parle. Annonça Nath'

- Oh mince, bon ben je file à ma place.

Le blond n'osait pas regarder en arrière. Il avait trop peur de croiser le regard du rouquin. Il hésita, un peu, puis se retourna. Il était là, à quelques places de lui. Il regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absent. Nath' rougissait à chaque pensée qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Mais il devait se retenir, il devait au moins rester ami avec.

La matinée passa, lentement, très lentement. La cloche de midi sonna, le cours de physique venait de se terminer. Nathaniel se dirigea vers la salle des délégués. Il avait quelques papiers à remplir et surtout à faire remplir. Il avait pris du retard à cause de son absence. Il déjeunerait sur place. Il termina rapidement la partie qu'il devait remplir, restait-il la partie que Castiel devait remplir. Et là, cela allait prendre du temps. Il se dirigea vers la cour, où il vu ledit-rebelle et son ami Lysandre.

Il s'approcha, quand Castiel le vu de loin, il s'approcha à son tour.

- Pourquoi tu m'as évité ce matin ? Si c'est pour hier, considère que c'était un erreur, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Une... erre... Enfin bref, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, il faudrait que tu signes ce mot.

- Ah ouai, okai.

- Tu... es... d'accord ?

- Ben oui pourquoi ?

- Non comme ça.

Il repartit avec ses mots signés, mais il était profondément blessé. Oublier ? Il devait vraiment le faire ? Il le savait, mais cela lui faisait du mal, il s'en doutait. Castiel, embrasser un mec ? Ca ne pouvait être qu'une erreur.

Lysandre, a quelques mètres de là, avait entendu toute la conversation. Il était surpris que Castiel accepte si facilement de signer un mot d'absence.

- Dis-moi, ce n'est pas que je veux me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il était un peu, comment dire, un peu étrange en repartant ?

- Peut-être, je sais pas.

- Ne me prend pas pour un fouineur mais tu es allé le voir hier ? Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais vouloir être son ami ?

- Oui, j'étais sérieux. Mais pour hier laisses tomber.

- Il avait l'air déçu, c'est tout.

La conversation se clôt là. Plus un n'osait parler. Castiel se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une bêtise, enfin, peut-être. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé l'embrasser. Mais ça lui paraissait si étrange d'apprécier un baiser avec ''un'' autre.

- Lysandre, désolé mais je crois que je devrais aller le voir.

- Hum...

Lysandre était un peu... évasif à ce sujet. Il ne prêtait plus attention à Castiel. Il était déjà aspiré par le brouillon de leur prochaine chanson.

- Natha... et merde !

Trop tard, il était déjà entouré par les deux ''autres''.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Nath' ? T'as l'air tout chose ! Balança Alexy, surpris par son comportement.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va... bien.

- T'as déjà mangé ? annonça Dake.

- Non, pas encore. Je comptais manger dans la sa...

- Allez ! Tu viens avec nous !

Alexy l'attrapa par la taille. Il avait remarqué la présence de Castiel un peu plus loin. Il se retourna, tenant toujours le blond par la taille et sourit malicieusement, il minaudait. Castiel ragea, et repartit de son côté.

- Castiel ? Tu as fait vite.

- Non, j'irais le voir tout à l'heure.

- Il n'était pas tout seul je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien Sherlock, il était avec ses deux ''meilleurs amis''.

- Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu... jaloux.

Il hésita à le dire, et il se lança finalement. Il ne disait rien que la vérité. Quoiqu'avec Castiel, il pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi.

- Moi... jaloux ? Tu rigoles ? Pour qui tu me prends ?

- Pour un gars qui vient me voir pour se plaindre des deux meilleurs amis d'un de ses amis juste parce qu'il voulait lui parler en premier... tu en as l'air pourtant.

- Pfff... Arrête, c'est pas comme si je l'appréciais vraiment! C'est plus un passe-temps!

Ce que le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne savait pas, c'est que Nathaniel était juste derrière lui. Il était revenu le voir après l'avoir observé faire demi-tour en plein milieu du couloir... Il s'en doutait...Le baiser, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Castiel avait le don de tout briser...


	7. Chapter 6

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

Le baiser, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Castiel avait le don de tout briser...

Cela faisait combien ? Aller, deux semaines à tout casser, qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole. Amis, mon cul ouai. Il ne m'approchait même plus. Il m'avait effacé de son existence. Totalement effacé. Et puis, rien ne s'arrangeait à la maison. Tout allait de mal en pis, je n'avais pas Castiel, je n'avais même pas son amitié. Il s'amusait sans cesse avec les filles qu'il trouvait.

J'essayais de noyer mon chagrin dans ma relation avec Alexy.

Ma sœur, elle, toujours ignorante, essayait de m'éloigner de mes amis, en caftant à mon père tous mes faits et gestes. Mais je m'en contrefichais, il ne pouvait pas faire pire que ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois. D'ailleurs, mes cheveux ont repoussé, et toutes ces filles inutiles qui me couraient après et ne s'intéressaient à moi qu'à cause de mon physique et mon ''nouveau'' look ont finalement changé d'avis en voyant notre nouveau prof' d'histoire à tomber par terre.

Il s'était excusé, et comme un idiot, j'avais fait le fier, je l'avais repoussé. Encore une fois, mon cœur me criait de faire le contraire, mais je n'avais écouté que la voix de la vengeance. J'essayais de le faire regretter, ce qu'apparemment, il n'avait pas compris.

FLASH BACK

- Hé Nath' ? Excuse-moi pour hier. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- Le passe-temps n'a pas envie de te parler. Tu vois, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Effectivement, le délégué était en train de faire des papiers. Papiers qu'il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à remplir à cause d'un certain jeune homme décoloré. Le choc d'hier l'avait rendu aigri, il voulait se venger, à son propre détriment.

- Nath', tu veux vraiment que ça se passe comme ça ?

- ...

Aucune réponse, Castiel avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Il ne reviendrait plus. Il le savait. Les larmes dévalèrent les joues tremblantes du délégué. Heureusement que Melody n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Il se leva, attrapa la clé et ferma la porte. Il voulait être seul, au moins pour un moment. Le temps de vider les dernières larmes de son corps, en se remémorant l'erreur qui lui serait la plus fatale.

- Alors Castiel ? Tes excuses ? Il les a acceptés ?

- Non ! Ca me fout les boules ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi ça me fout les boules d'abord ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait chier ce con !

- Castiel, c'est de la mauvaise fois.

- Oh c'est bon, toi, ta gueule !

- Quoi donc ? J'essaye de t'aider, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu fais tout de travers et que tu fous tout en l'air. C'en est assez, si tu as envie de passer tes nerfs, trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre !

Lysandre se leva du banc, et, partit de son côté. Quant à Castiel, il se contenta de shooter dans la poubelle à quelques mètres de lui.

De son côté, Nathaniel s'était légèrement calmé. Il fut surpris quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Ou...oui ?

- C'est moi, Alexy. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as l'air bizarre.

- Non, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ouvre ! Allez, je n'vais pas te faire de mal.

Le blond se décala de la porte à laquelle il s'était adossé. Il entrouvrit et on vit un deuxième jeune homme pénétrer la pièce. Il remarqua immédiatement le piteux état de son ami. Il avait encore les yeux rouges et boursoufflés.

- Dis-moi Nath', c'est Castiel qui te fait ça ?

Comment avait-il deviné ? Pourtant, Nathaniel l'avait si bien caché. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant, il n'en avait parlé à personne.

- Si tu te demandes comment j'ai su, cherches pas. Je... comment dire... quand je suis en couple, je les préfère un peu plus musclés, un peu comme toi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai remarqué les yeux que tu avais en le regardant.

- Je... tu sais...

- T'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. C'est bon, t'inquiète. Mais s'il te met dans un état pareil, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais à lui. Moi, je peux te rendre heureux.

Alexy s'approcha, très entreprenant. Il attrapa le visage du bond, les traces des larmes étaient encore présentes. Il déposa ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Il était très doux dans tous ses mouvements. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

Il caressa légèrement de la main gauche les joues du jeune homme se laissant faire. A quoi bon se débattre ?

Il déposa sa main droite dans le dos du délégué. Il le colla un peu plus à lui. Le chaste baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus intense, de plus passionné. Il caressait en faisant des va-et-vient dans son dos. Il passa sa main sous la chemise du blond.

Nathaniel ne voulait pas que cela dégénère. Il voulut l'arrêter mais il n'en eut pas le besoin. Alexy se recula et le regarda, il avait compris que Nath' n'était pas près pour une approche aussi physique.

Il lui avait malgré tout fait passé le plus gros de son message.

- Je t'aime. La première fois que je t'ai approché, c'était uniquement parce que j'avais enfin l'occasion de me rapprocher de toi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- Hé bien ne dis rien, accepte juste de sortir avec moi. Avec moi à tes côtés, tu ne seras plus malheureux. Même si tu l'aimes toujours. J'essayerai de te rendre la vie plus agréable.

Un imperceptible oui sortit de la bouche du blond. Seul le souffle indiqua à Alexy le mot en question. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait plus rien qui comptait. Pourquoi ne pas s'accrocher à n'importe quelle brindille. Peut-être pourrait-elle de transformer en radeau ? Bien que sa seule bouée de secours soit et resterait le rebelle. Il essaierait de se reposer sur quelqu'un, et puis, il verrait bien le devenir des choses.

Leur relation n'était pas quelque chose de très spécial, sauf pour Alexy. Lui, avait bien compris que le blond n'était pas amoureux. Mais il voulait se le garder pour lui tout seul. Il savait pourtant qu'être avec quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas est dénué de sens, ayant déjà fait l'expérience auparavant, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il sortait avec lui, enfin. Nathaniel n'autorisait que les baisers, les caresses ou les câlins. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne sauterait pas le ''pas'' avec lui.

Mais Alexy était heureux d'au moins une chose, Castiel n'avait pas compris le petit manège et surtout n'approchait pas le délégué. Quoi que... aujourd'hui allait sortir du quotidien.

- Hé la tafiole !

-...

Nathaniel était sidéré, il lui reparlait, ça y était ?

- Hé toi ! La serpillière rouge ! Comment t'as osé lui parler ? Alexy intervint.

- T'es qui toi ? Et puis pourquoi tu me parles ?

- Pourquoi je te parle ? T'es en train d'agresser mon petit-copain ! Voilà pourquoi.

Nathaniel et Castiel étaient livide. Nathaniel aurait voulu démentir la chose, ne pas rater l'occasion de reparler à Castiel. Mais là, c'était trop tard, puisqu'il sortait bel et bien avec Alexy.

Le décoloré attrapa Nathaniel, il ne voulait pas en démordre. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Mais le jeune homme à la touffe bleutée ne se laisserait pas faire. Il attrapa à son tour le blond et l'emmena avec lui. Laissant un Castiel hébété, seul, en plein milieu de la cour...


	8. Interlude

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

J'y crois pas. Cette espèce de tafiole sort avec ce... Et d'où il me parle comme ça l'autre... Putain, ça me saoule ! J'ai le droit de parler à qui je veux !

Je les suivais, ils s'arrêtaient dans les escaliers. Alexy se pencha vers Nathaniel... Non, je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Il fallait que je me confie, et vite !

Je cherchais Lysandre dans la classe, aucune trace de lui. Je me souvins qu'à cette heure-là, il serait au club de jardinage, en train... d'admirer Violette. Et oui, même Lysandre avait le droit d'être amoureux.

Il était là, sur le banc. Je me précipitais vers lui. Et merde, il parlait avec elle. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le déranger. Il fallait trouver un endroit où me défouler. J'atteins le fond de la cour rapidement. Je me déchaînais sur la poubelle, pour ensuite m'enfuir au fond du gymnase.

Ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'est qu'une personne me suivit. Mais qui était-ce ? Je ne pu le découvrir que quand il me devança. Il avait la ferme intention de me parler. Mais pourquoi ?


	9. Chapter 7

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

- Alexy...arr...

Trop tard, Alexy commença son baiser acharné qui lui prouvait son appartenance. Le jumeau était en réalité très colérique et jaloux. Nathaniel se tortillait, il ne voulait pas de ce baiser, pas maintenant. Il était encore chamboulé par tout à l'heure.

Il tourna la tête quand il aperçut dans l'embrasure du mur, Castiel...

Il aurait voulu le rattraper, lui expliquer, l'embrasser... Il ne voulait plus de ces lèvres non désirées...

Il repoussa Alexy violemment et partit de son côté.

''J'y crois pas. Armin était là, devant moi. Avec un air mécontent.''

- T'es un handicapé ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? Mais t'es sérieux là ? J'suis pas d'humeur donc dégage le geek.

- Moi non plus j'suis pas d'humeur ! T'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu laisses mon frère sortir avec lui ?

- Oh ! C'est bon ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! Il fait ce qu'il veut de son cul !

- Arrête ! Je sais que t'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou pour une histoire débile !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais aussi que le blondinet n'est pas heureux avec mon frangin, frangin d'ailleurs qui voudrait bien sauter le pas avec lui. Mais Nathaniel est tellement amoureux de toi qu'il ne veut pas. Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ? Vous vous courez tous les uns après les autres mais personne n'a gain de cause. Je trouve ça malsain.

- Il est quoi... ?

- Et merde... Parce qu'en plus t'étais pas au courant ? Je pensais que tu le savais... T'es encore pire que ce que je pensais.

- Arrêtes... C'est pas possible !

- Ah oui ? Tu penses ? Et si on tentait quelque chose ?

- ...

- Hé ! Ca va ?

Castiel réfléchissait, Nathaniel l'aimait ? Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Mais est-ce que c'était vrai ? Armin n'essayait-il pas de se moquer de lui ? Cette fois, s'était lui qui était chamboulé.

- Ressors avec Ambre !

- Quoi ? T'es dingue, une fois, pas deux !

- Tu le veux ? non ? Nathaniel.

-...

- Arrête de te voiler la face.

- Je suis pas amoureux, il m'intrigue.

- Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que tu crèves de jalousie ?

- Arrête ça !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Arrête, c'est tout...

Alexy avait réussi son coup, il voulait déstabiliser Castiel. C'était fait, mais le faire avouer son amour. Ca allait être beaucoup plus compliqué.

- Tu l'aimes !

- Nan !

- Sors avec Ambre alors ! Si tu veux le récupérer c'est le seul moyen !

- Et pourquoi Ambre ?

- Parce que c'est sa sœur, qu'il sera jaloux et que tu pourras aller directement chez lui. Donc, ne pas te compliquer la vie. Quoi que... ca le fait pas le mec de la sœur qui finit avec le frère. J'avoue que c'est un peu tordu, c'est comme dans les mmorpg quand ils te disent d'aller voir un gars et en faite c'est pas...

- Hé le geek ! J'men fous complètement de tes histoires. Mais ton plan est pas mal. Mais pourquoi tu m'aides au fait ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai les nerfs en ce moment. Ma connexion internet a sauté et j'en ai marre de voir mon frère bécoter le blondinet. Perso c'est pas que je l'aime pas mais bon... J'en ai marre qu'il squatte mon frère.

- Okai, c'est pas des raisons nobles... En fait t'as un brother complex.

- N'importe quoi. Arrête ça. Mais j'suis étonné que tu connaisses ça toi.

- Pfff... Attend je vais mourir de rire. C'est pas parce que je fais ce que je veux que j'ai rien dans le citron.

- Rectification, dans le poivron.

- Aha aha aha... Bon bref, c'était pourri.

- Ah oui j'oubliais, bon courage avec Ambre.

La cloche venait de sonner. Armin me fit un dernier clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser. Le décoloré ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme ça. Dans le fond, il était espiègle, pas méchant mais espiègle.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers sa classe, il aperçut Ambre. ''Beurk'' pensa-t-il. Comment pourrait-il ressortir avec ça ? Mais malgré ses lamentations, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il devait le faire vite.

Il l'interpella donc :

- Hé Ambre !

- Quoi ? C'est toi mon Castiel qui vient de m'appeler ?

- Ouai ouai c'est moi. Viens me voir tout à l'heure !

- Okai !

Elle était contente, on dirait qu'elle avait carrément fait abstraction de ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant.

Le cours d'histoire se déroula, Castiel était d'habitude en pleine sieste, mais pas aujourd'hui. Deux choses le turlupinaient. La première : il devait demander à Ambre, et la deuxième fut que Nathaniel ne se présenta pas en cours. Alexy était là pourtant, mais où pouvait il bien être ?

Armin se retourna plusieurs fois pendant le cours, à chaque fois il regardait Castiel d'un air moqueur.

La cloche sonna vite, bien trop vite au goût de Castiel. Il voyait déjà la blonde s'approcher avec ses deux autres toutous.

- Toi tu viens mais seule, je ne veux pas de tes larbins.

- Okai mon Castielinou !

Il s se dirigèrent vers la cour. Ambre était ''collée'' aux fesses du rebelle.

- Sors avec moi !

- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?

- Alors ? Sors avec moi !

- Okai, mon... chéri !

Le décoloré avait horreur qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Ca lui donnait presque envie de vomir, surtout de la bouche d'une certaine blonde.

- Je viens chez toi ce soir.

- Okai ! Je savais pas que t'étais si pressé, je t'ai manqué ?

Ca y était, Castiel allait vomir. Lui manquer ? Elle baisait comme un pied et elle osait lui dire ça. Castiel eut, un instant, honte pour elle.

- Je prends les affaires de ton frangin. Il était pas en cours tout à l'heure.

- Hein ? Ouai je sais. T'es pas obligé, ce petit con se démerdera tout seul.

- Nan c'est bon, je lui en dois une.

- Hein ? Raconte raconte !

- Nan, même pas en rêve.

Un bruit du côté du gymnase se fit entendre. Castiel tourna la tête et aperçut Peggy. Elle avait trouvé son nouveau scoop.

-Putain, pas elle... Y' manquait plus que ça.

- Super scoop, Castiel le rebelle sort avec une fille facile. Dis don Ambre, quelle belle réputation !

Elle partit en souriant et rigolant. Elle pouvait enfin se venger et venger ses amies. Son appareil photo faisait aussi vidéo, pourquoi ne pas mettre leur conversation sur le site du lycée ? Juste pour rigoler un peu. Elle ferait moins la fière.

En ce qui concernait Castiel, c'était plutôt la réaction du blond qu'il craignait. Que ferait-il en voyant ça ?

Ils avaient terminé le chemin qui les menait à la maison. Ambre entra puis le fit entrer. Elle monta immédiatement dans sa chambre, ce qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'entendre les bruits qui provenaient de la cave.

Castiel, intrigué, poussa la porte et regarda. Il fut pris d'effroi quand il s'aperçut de quoi il en relevait...


	10. Chapter 8

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

Castiel, intrigué, poussa la porte et regarda. Il fut pris d'effroi quand il s'aperçut de quoi il en relevait...

Nathaniel était à moitié débraillé sur le sol, en train de se faire frapper par son père. Mais le plus surprenant dans tout ça, c'était Alexy à côté de lui, à moitié déshabillé aussi. Mais qu'avaient-ils pu bien faire ? Surtout dans la cave.

- Tu croyais pouvoir venir jouer le pd chez moi ? Et en plus dans la cave ! Nan mais où tu te crois ?

-...

-Ne le touchez pas ! Alexy venait de s'élancer en retenant le bras du père enragé. Malheureusement il n'eut pas assez de force, il vint s'écraser contre le mur près du blond. Puis le père l'attrapa et le monta près de la porte. Entre temps, Castiel s'était réfugié dans la cuisine, pour pouvoir voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Le père ouvrit la porte et jeta le petit copain de son fils à terre, il referma la porte derrière lui. Il était tellement furieux qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la tignasse rouge qui dépassait de la porte de la cuisine. Il redescendit à la cave. Et s'en suivit ce qui devrait en suivre, des coups, du sang, des pleurs et des cris.

Castiel était plus que dégoûté de voir ça, et surtout d'entendre ça. Ambre qui était à l'étage l'appela, il monta, une boule dans le ventre. Il aurait aimé s'interposer, mais cela n'aurait-il pas été pire. Quand il entra dans la chambre de celle-ci, elle l'attendait sur le lit. Il alla se poser sur la chaise un peu plus loin et essaya d'en parler. On pouvait entendre les cris de douleur jusqu'au premier étage.

- Ambre ? Tu n'entends pas ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Des cris.

- Des quoi ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

- Putain, mais les cris de ton frère ! T'entends rien ou quoi ?

Le visage d'Ambre s'assombrit, elle baissa la tête. Puis la releva, ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, son teint était livide.

- Je ne dois pas entendre. Ils ne veulent pas que je sache, je n'ai pas le droit de parler, je ne peux rien dire.

- Quoi ? Alors t'es au courant que ton frère se fait frapper ?

- Non !

- Arrête ça !

- Je ne sais rien, tout va bien à la maison. Ils ont juste tendance à élever la voix tous les deux, c'est tout, rien de grave.

- Ah ouai ? Et ton frère dans la cave en train de se faire tabasser par son propre père, c'est rien pour toi ?

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les cris avaient cessé. Ils entendirent un poids faire grincer les marches de l'escalier en bois. La porte de la chambre n'était pas totalement fermée, c'est là qu'ils virent Nathaniel, à moitié ensanglanté par les coups passer devant eux. Au bout du couloir il rencontra sa mère, elle le regarda, ils murmurèrent quelque chose et elle repartit. Ils entendirent ensuite un grand fracas, quelque chose était tombé, la chose en question, c'était Nathaniel.

Castiel sortit de la chambre, Ambre restait tétanisée sur le lit. Il s'approchait du corps meurtris, il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena sur son lit. Il retourna dans la chambre d'Ambre et lui fit fasse.

- Je déteste les lâches ! Alors je vais te dire c'que j'pense ! Je te déteste, tu ne veux rien faire c'est ton problème ! Mais moi je vais faire quelque chose ! Je te le dis tout de suite, je ne t'aime pas ! C'est ton frère que j'aime !

Ambre leva la tête brusquement. Elle le regarda, prit son air de teigne habituelle. Qu'avait-elle dans la tête ? Castiel ne s'en préoccupait guère, il fila dans la chambre de Nathaniel en emportant son sac et ferma la porte.

Il s'approcha à nouveau du corps qui semblait sans vie. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Il remarqua que son sang tachait ses couvertures. Il se pencha pour récupérer son sac, ouvrit une poche et prit son paquet de mouchoir. Il en attrapa un et le mouilla de sa salive. Il enleva l'hémoglobine qu'il y avait sur son visage, il y en avait en paquets sous son nez.

Castiel semblait rassuré d'une part, il semblait n'avoir rien de casser, mais il était plus qu'inquiet d'une autre car il semblait souffrir malgré tout. Que faire me direz-vous ? Il fit la chose la plus simple, il s'approcha, s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte quand il entendit des complaintes.

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi inutile. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour lui. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura quelque chose.

''Ne puis-je pas devenir ton partenaire ?''

Il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à une réponse. Vu son état, il pensait que le blond n'avait rien entendu. Il s'était pourtant bien trompé, le jeune blessé avait été réveillé par l'étreinte plus ou moins brutale.

Le cœur de Nathaniel ne cessait de battre, de plus en plus vite. Si bien qu'il crût qu'il allait exploser. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il n'y croyait pas. Il avait peur, peur d'avoir mal compris, peur de se faire des idées et peur de sa réaction. Il préférait rester un tant soit peu dans ces bras, ces bras si chauds, réconfortants et surtout, ses bras à lui.

Il ne lui aurait jamais dit tout ça. Il espérait même avoir rêvé en l'ayant vu dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas être là, chez lui, avec sa sœur en plus. Combien de fois comptait-il briser son cœur ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Il avait entendu bien distinctement Castiel dire qu'il la détestait. Alors pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

Il sentit les bras en question se resserrer contre lui, et accessoirement, sur ses blessures. Il laissa une plainte franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas produire d'autres sons, de peur qu'il relâche le câlin. Il en avait tellement rêvé, depuis le temps... Il avait arrêté d'espérer. Alors le temps auquel il avait droit, il en profiterait à fond.

Il savait que toutes ces filles avaient vécu la même chose, mais lui, ce n'était pas dépourvu de sentiments. Tout cela avait un sens à ses yeux, mais malheureusement, uniquement à ses yeux.

Il trembla pendant un instant, il sentait Castiel se coller un peu plus à lui. Il frissonna au souffle froid dans son cou, au regard insistant qui lui brûlait la peau.

De par sa proximité, Castiel pouvait admirer tous les traits du blond ''endormi''. Plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait irrésistible, s'il n'avait pas été blessé, il l'aurait certainement... enlacé, marqué pour lui montrer ses sentiments. Les actes ne valaient-ils pas plus que les paroles ? Cela était sûr.

Nathaniel réfléchit, il savait pour lui, alors, il pouvait tout raconter ? Oserait-il faire ça ? Ce serait un bon moyen pour l'embêter encore plus. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il le détestait ? La nouvelle ferait le tour du lycée, et là, c'en serait fini de lui, définitivement.

Il se releva, enfin, essaya. Il ne tint pas plus de trois minutes sur ses bras. Il n'avait plus de forces. Malgré tout, il devait en finir et paraître fort encore une fois. Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il tourna le dos à Castiel.

- Pars !

- Quoi ?

- Pars d'ici ! Tu n'as rien à y faire !

Son cœur le brûlait, les mots dépassaient sa pensée, mais il fallait bien ça pour le repousser. Il ne voulait pas de pitié, pas plus que de la moquerie. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était des sentiments, des vrais.

- Allez ! Dégage ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Je suis très bien avec Alexy !

- Très bien !

Castiel quittait la chambre. Les larmes coulaient déjà. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux, puis, étouffa quelques sanglots.

Castiel était dans le couloir, il voulut faire demi-tour. Mais il se l'interdisait. Il hésitait, laisser le blond seul ne reviendrait-il pas à dire que la brisure entre eux serait définitive ?

Non, certainement pas. Mais maintenant, il devait respecter ses désirs. Il se chargerait de prendre soin de son cœur à son retour. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. Il deviendra sien... Il le sortirait de cet engrenage infernal.

Ca y est, il en était sûr, ce sentiment, c'était bien l'amour...


	11. Chapter 9

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

Ca y est, il en était sûr, ce sentiment, c'était bien l'amour...

Les jours passaient, Castiel se languissait de revoir Nathaniel. Le blond avait loupé les cours. Mais à cause de quoi ? Le décoloré se posait la question. Etait-ce car il ne voulait pas le voir, ou bien à cause de ses blessures ? Castiel était actuellement en première heure de la matinée. Ce qui était étonnant vu qu'il ne venait habituellement jamais à huit heures. Il était venu dans l'espoir de voir le blond, mais il fut vite déprimé en voyant qu'il n'était, une fois de plus, pas là. Il souffla plusieurs fois pendant le cours. Lysandre, toujours attentif aux petits détails, avait remarqué l'état ''lamentable'' de son ami, surtout pendant les répétitions. Il avait souvent l'air absent, il avait souvent la tête dans les nuages, quelque chose le préoccupait. Et ce quelque chose, c'était évidemment le délégué principal. Les bécasses du fond de la classe ne faisaient rien pour arranger son état, la colère montait petit à petit dans ses veines.

Il souffla ce qui sembla être une fois de plus pour monsieur Faraize qui s'efforçait à rester calme.

- Castiel ! Si vous ne... enfin... Si ma classe ne vous plait pas, vous... vous connaissez la porte !

- Ouai z'avez raison ! J'me casse d'cette classe pourrie !

- Lysandre, accompagnez-le s'il vous plaît.

Lysandre se leva, ayant adopté son mode ''je suis calme, tu ne m'énerveras pas Castiel alors je suis prêt à t'écouter''. Ils s dirigèrent en dehors de la classe. Arrivés dans le couloir, Lysandre pensait que Castiel lui aurait dit quelque chose, mais rien. Alors, il prit les devant. Bien qu'il sache quel était la cause d'un tel état de nerfs.

- Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

Le ton qu'il avait emprunté prouvait le contraire, sa voix était légèrement teintée de colère et de nervosité.

- Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas me la faire à moi. On se fréquente depuis longtemps, et sache que je te connais par cœur. Là, tu penses tellement à quelque chose que tu es tout le temps ailleurs. Et moi, je crois savoir ce qu'est cette chose en question.

- Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Hé ben tu te trompes ! Arrêtes de faire comme si tu comprenais tout !

- Ah oui ? Hé bien arrêtes moi si je me trompe, mais le problème ou plutôt la raison de ton énervement permanent, c'est notre cher délégué absent depuis quelques jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je te signale que je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Comment tu...

-... sais ? N'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, premièrement, tu ne parles que de lui. Deuxièmement, tu passes ton temps à te rendre malade de jalousie quand tu vois un garçon l'approcher et troisièmement, tu es dans un état pas possible depuis votre ''dispute''.

- Tu... je... en fait tu sais il est...

Castiel se bloqua au mot ''maltraité''. Nathaniel ne voulait certainement pas que la vérité soit divulguée. Alors, le décoloré se tut. Lysandre tiqua sur cet arrêt soudain, mais décréta que s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il finirait par lui dire de lui-même. Enfin, il espérait.

La matinée passa, Castiel avait dormi en colle. Au moins, là, personne ne l'avait dérangé parce qu'il soupirait. Il rejoignit Lysandre pour le déjeuner. Quand ils sortirent de la cantine, ils aperçurent Alexy de loin. Le rebelle n'ayant pas envie de lui parler, il passa devant en feignant l'ignorance et alla s'assoir sur le banc dans la cours. Lysandre le suivit, carnet à la main.

Alexy n'en démordait pas, il les suivit à son tour et commença à interpeler violemment Castiel.

- Hé toi là ! Est-ce que t'as des nouvelles de Nathaniel ?

- Oh ! Calme-toi là ! C'est bon, tu me gaves ! Et non j'en ai pas des nouvelles de ton petit chéri !

Alexy se tourna, que lui passait-il par la tête ?

-Hé tourne-toi la tapette !

- La ferme !

La voix d'Alexy reflétait de l'inquiétude. Il se retourna alors vers Castiel, Castiel qui put admirer le visage du deuxième décoloré, il était peint d'effroi. Le rebelle comprit vite que lui non plus n'en avait pas.

Qu'avait-il pu arriver à Nathaniel ? Il fallait qu'il se bouge et aille le voir. Mais comment ? Quand ? Pourrait-il seulement rentrer chez le blond ? Alors, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il irait voir Ambre.

Il attendit près de la porte du self, et quand il vit la blonde, lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers un coin tranquille de la cour. La blonde essayait de se débattre, et finalement, elle adopta un petit sourire aussi malsain que le reste de l'expression que son visage affichait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le gay ?

- T'es sérieuse là ? Répète ça encore une fois, et je t'explose le crâne contre le mur !

- Tu crois ça ?

- Tu veux tester pour voir ?

Castiel empoigna par la racine les cheveux dorés et commença à propulser sa tête vers le mur. L'expression de la blonde avait changé, son sourire disparut et de la terreur prit place.

- Alors, on se pisse dessus ?

Le décoloré avait arrêté la tête à quelques millimètres du mur de béton.

- T'as peur de ça ? Alors que ton frangin subit beaucoup plus ? T'es vraiment pitoyable.

- Encore mon frère ? Mais dis donc, c'est que t'es vraiment amoureux ! Je crois que j'ai bien fait d'en parler l'autre soir.

Le sourire d'Ambre réapparut. Tout était bloqué dans l'esprit du rouquin. Elle l'avait dit, donc son père l'a su, Nathaniel n'était pas revenu... donc... Nathaniel est...

Castiel chuchota un ''merde'', et s'énerva. Cette fois-ci, cette saloperie ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

- T'as raison, je vais faire mieux que t'exploser la tête contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas... ?

Castiel avait toujours un cutter dans une de ses poches, par mesure de précaution comme il dirait. Il empoigna donc l'objet coupant. Il le dirigea vers le crâne de la blonde devenue livide. Il attrapa des cheveux et lui coupa à n'importe quelles longueurs. Le reste de la tignasse subit le même sort.

Il s'éloigna, contemplant la magnifique œuvre qu'il venait de faire. Il ricanait.

- J'espère que ça t'a plus ! Si tu dis que c'est moi à tes parents, ce ne sera pas que les cheveux. Et je te préviens, je gagne toujours à ce petit jeu là.

Ambre pleurait, et ce spectacle était très jouissif pour Castiel. Il était très heureux de voir la pimbêche habituelle, traîner par terre, au milieu de ses propres cheveux.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de lambiner. Il repartit vers le banc où ils étaient tout à l'heure avec Lysandre. Il attrapa son sac et prit à peine le temps de discuter avec le victorien.

- Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me casse.

- Et où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je te dirais plus tard.

- Ne fais rien de trop compromettant pour lui.

- T'inquiète, je me suis déjà défoulé avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Regarde la personne qui passera dans approximativement cinq minutes. Tu me diras ce que tu penses du relooking express.

Et c'est sur cette note d'ironie qu'il partit... Mais dans quelle direction ?


	12. Chapter 10

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

Et c'est sur cette note d'ironie qu'il partit... Mais dans quelle direction ?

Il courait, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il devait faire ce qu'il aurait dû depuis longtemps. Il arriva devant un immeuble, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il prit l'ascenseur et ouvrit une petite porte qui déboucha sur une sorte de studio. Tout était rangé, propre, aucune trace de saleté n'était visible, était-ce vraiment l'appartement du décoloré ? Un chien était sur le canapé, certainement le chien du jeune homme.

- Démon, au pied !

Le chien se leva immédiatement et vint s'assoir au pied de son maître.

- Bouge pas !

Le rebelle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Il chercha dans ses placards et sortit un objet en bois, à vrai dire, il était teinté de quelque chose qui semblait être du sang.

En effet, c'était une batte de baseball qui semblait avoir servi pour autre chose que ce sport.

Il repartit avec le chien et la batte, dans la direction d'une certaine maison. Il arriva un quart plus tard. Il était de nouveau devant la grande bâtisse. Il décida de ne pas sonner. Ce ne serait pas très discret. Il passa le portail et tourna autour de la maison. Il atterrit devant une fenêtre ouverte, il ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes.

- Démon, bouge pas de là !

Il arriva dans une sorte de buanderie, la machine à laver tournait, mais le bruit ne cachait pourtant pas les cris. Oui, de nouveau, Nathaniel criait. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, il se retrouvait de le grand couloir. Les cris venaient d'en haut. Il monta les escaliers, essayant de les faire grincer le moins possible. Il eût de la chance, si l'ont peut nommer ça de chance, la voix du blond se stoppa quand il atteint le palier du premier étage. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Il pressa un œil contre la porte et pu ''admirer'' l'odieuse scène.

Nathaniel était attaché à son lit avec des menottes et... une laisse. Son père le frappait en lui mettant des coups de pied dans l'abdomen des plus violents. Castiel était dégoûté de tant de sauvagerie. Le blond semblait rabaissé au rang d'animal, sur son visage on pouvait lire la peur d'une petite bestiole maltraitée. Castiel avait du mal à supporter ce spectacle des plus humiliants. Là, les voix reprirent en une discussion plutôt... violente elle aussi.

- Alors ? Tu vas continuer à le fréquenter ?

- Je... je l'aime !

Son père recommença à frapper le ventre de son fils, un regard hargneux était collé sur son visage. Apparemment, la dernière phrase ne lui avait pas plu... du tout. Tiens, il s'était arrêté soudainement. Quelque chose vibrait dans sa poche. Castiel eut peur un instant, puis se rassura en voyant le téléphone sortir de la poche en question.

Le père se retourna en direction de son fils et plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut... Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un apprenne pour toi... ?

Il répondit à l'appel, ce devait être son travail... Il coupa ensuite le téléphone et se retourna.

- Je vais au travail, tu restes là. J'espère que ce soir tu seras totalement découragé, je sens que tu es à bout. Je te conseille d'abandonner vite fait sinon je ne pourrais plus excuser tes absences auprès du lycée.

Le corps raidit de Nathaniel se relâcha quand son père sortit de la chambre.

- Je ne t'enferme pas, ta mère n'est pas là. Si tu as un problème tu pourras toujours essayer de t'en aller. Enfin, après c'est ton problème.

Et il éclata de rire, diaboliquement, une folie sans nom devait s'être emparé de lui.

Castiel attendait qu'il descende, il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes justes à côté. C'est quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il sortit de sa cachette et se tâta pour entrer dans la chambre.

Il décida finalement de pousser légèrement la porte, il ne voulait pas effrayer son blond. Ce qu'il rata à l'unanimité. Le blond qui était totalement avachi sur le mur, se releva d'un bond et se colla encore plus près du mur. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux, l'incompréhension sur son visage. Il s'attendait certainement à voir son père entrer. Mais non, c'était bel et bien le décoloré qui était revenu.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha du blond encore terrifié. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et sans un mot l'embrassa, mêla leur langue. Nathaniel se débattait, mais pourquoi ? Ne voulait-il pas la même chose ? Le ''il'' dont il était amoureux, n'était-ce pas lui ? Ou alors avait-il peur de tout contact humain ?

/ !\ Attention, scène plus ou moins osée ! x) Hé oui, enfin, ils vont passer à l'acte !/ !\

Il s'appuya encore un peu contre lui, commençant à caresser son corps, soulevant légèrement son t-shirt. Il embrassa les endroits où son père avait fait battre son pied, tous, il voulait le soulager, lui faire du bien, l'entendre gémir, le posséder... complètement. Il devait être à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il aimait sentir l'odeur qui était la sienne. Mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille droite, puis lécha la chair tendre entre sa nuque et ses cheveux. Il avait décelé un point érogène. Il continua à déposer quelques légers baisers sur cet endroit, puis sur sa tempe. Ce qui fit grossir encore un peu plus la boule qui se trouvait entre les jambes du blond.

Il retourna savourer la peau de son bas ventre, elle avait un goût suave. Il ouvrit la braguette de ce dernier sans arrêter de le lécher en descendant. Il enleva le pantalon qui tomba à ses pieds. Puis s'approcha et mordit le tissu qui lui restait. Ce tissu finit par devenir mouillé, au contact de la salive et de la langue.

- Castiel... ah... hum... Castiel !...

Castiel fût entrainé à continuer par les geignements du blond. Il fit suivre le chemin du pantalon au boxer. Il pût admirer la chose en question, il la voulait, il le désirait. Il commença à sucer et aspirer la chair à la base de la hampe, ce qui arracha littéralement des cris de bien être à Nathaniel. Nathaniel qui ne cessait de répéter le nom du rouquin en boucle.

Il devait s'arrêter, mais comment ? Tout, tout lui paraissait trop, ces mimiques de plaisir, les mouvements de son bassin plus qu'aguichant, les gémissements, sentir ses doigts sur sa peau s'accrocher, se rentrer dans la chair pour atténuer tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Mais tout cela allait trop vite.

Il commença à essayer de le préparer, mais le blond réagit plus que violemment. Il se débâtait et criait.

- Castiel ! Arrête ! Sil te plaît ! Arrête... tu... Je... ne... veux... pp...Ah !

Il fut stopper net en sentant un doigt le pénétrer et faire des allers et venus à l'intérieur de lui. Le blond serra les dents quand un deuxième doigt suivi d'un troisième le pénétra. Castiel allait encore plus vite. Nathaniel crût être déchiré en deux quand quelque chose de plus énorme pris place à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne pût retenir un cri de douleur aigu, là, ça y était, c'était trop. Il avait rêvé de l'avoir en lui, mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon, pas avec cette violence, pas avec cette douleur, pas avec ce Castiel qui était à moitié fou.

Castiel était quant à lui, persuader qu'il prenait autant de plaisir que lui, mais ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait, car quand il releva enfin la tête. Ce fut pour voir un Nathaniel à moitié pétrifier de souffrance. Oui, il avait été trop loin, il ne voulait pas le blesser et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait, et profondément. Il entendait la voix du blond le supplier d'arrêter, mais dans sa tête, cela ne l'excitait qu'encore plus.

- Je t'en supplie... ahh... aaaa...arrête... j'ai... hic, j'ai mal !

- ...

- Je ne veux... pas... pas com... comme ça...

Il donna ce qui lui semblait quelques coups de reins en plus, et il se libéra. L'étroitesse du blond l'avait porté au septième ciel, mais en ce qui concernait le blond lui-même, il était loin d'être allé aussi haut que le roux. Il était même... complètement écrasé au sol.

/ !\ Fin scène osée ! Vous avez aimé ? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! ) / !\

Castiel se rendit enfin compte du dégât, son esprit qui était encore blanc il y a quelques instants, se réveilla soudainement... beaucoup trop tard... Il ne pouvait que fixer le corps encore tremblant de spasmes plutôt violents sous lui. Il y avait été fort, lui qui s'était juré de le protéger, il avait failli, et en beauté. Il ne pourrait pas se racheter...


	13. Chapter 11

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Bloody Life, Broken Heart

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Nathaniel/Castiel

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand deux jeunes hommes sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'un des deux a un secret inavouable et que le deuxième n'est autre qu'un rebelle ne voulant pas comprendre... Les choses se compliquent naturellement...

* * *

Castiel sentit les larmes attaquer la barrière de ses paupières. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas, et c'était certain. C'était bien la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années qu'il n'avait pas pleurer. Et là, il s'effondrait devant le blond, blond qui comprit alors l'étendu de sa peine.

- Chut... ça va aller...

Nathaniel dirigea l'une de ses mains encore vacillante sur la joue du rouquin. Il lui caressa doucement et passa son pouce sur la naissance de larmes qui se formaient. Il lui sourit pour essayer d'atténuer ses tortures intérieures. Le délégué avait compris ses sentiments, il savait qu'il était sincère, il comprenait la violence avec laquelle il l'avait pris, malgré qu'il soit encore choqué de son comportement et surtout blessé par sa pénétration. Malgré le mal qu'il ressentait.

- Je... suis désolé...

Les larmes de Castiel ne se tarissaient pas... même avec les petites caresses et promesses du blond. Il se trouvait stupide, ce devait être à Nathaniel de pleurer... pas à lui...

- C'est pas grave... Ca va aller, t'en fais pas...

- Viens avec moi... Je... je peux pas te laisser

- Je suis attaché Castiel, tu l'as bien vu. Laisse-moi là, c'est pas grave. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois venu, même si t'as un peu abusé.

- Et ton père, il va dire quoi en voyant ça, hein ? Il va te tuer à coup sûr. Tu viens avec moi, je ne te laisserais pas. Viens, je vais trouver un moyen de te...

Ils furent coupés par un bruit venant de la porte de sa chambre. Quelque chose était tombé au sol. Par réflexe, Castiel attrapa le blond dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, personne ne le toucherait plus.

- Nathaniel... qui... est-ce... ?

- Maman ! Je...

- J'emmène votre fils avec moi. Il n'a rien à faire dans la même maison que ce malade. Annonça Castiel.

- Tu... tu ne peux pas ! Cria la femme affolée.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant je vais le faire. Déclara le décoloré avec détermination.

- Castiel ! Arrête s'il te plaît.

- Madame ! Donnez-moi ces clés.

- Mais comment tu... ?

La jeune femme était tourmentée, laisser son fils survivre, ou le laisser ici ? Deux choix se présentaient à elle, mais elle fit passer son rôle de mère avant tout le reste.

- Comment je sais ? J'en sais rien, à l'instinct. Maintenant vous êtes prise au piège, vous allez me passer ces clés.

Castiel se releva et s'approcha dangereusement de la mère du blond quand celui-ci lui hurla de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Je comptais pas la blesser Nath', je veux juste ces maudites clés. Et après je t'emmène avec moi.

Nathaniel resta bloquer sur le Nath'. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Ca lui faisait du bien. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-il pas parlé comme ça ? Une éternité lui semblait-il.

- Madame, vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme si vous n'aviez pas entendu, j'ai ma batte avec moi je fracasse les menottes et vous lui faîtes croire que je suis venu et aie forcé le passage. Moi je m'en fous, je lui fais face et il tiendra pas la route. Mais pas Nathaniel, vous ne pouvez pas laissez votre fils comme ça !

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, la mère baissa la tête et acquiesça doucement.

- Très... très bien. Suis-moi.

Castiel fut étonné d'avoir gagné si facilement. Mais comment avait-il pu réussir son coup ? Sa détermination ? Ou bien tout simplement l'inquiétude de sa mère ? Voulait-elle agir réellement même si ça ne représentait pas grand-chose ? Une chose était sûre, elle, elle devait l'aimer son fils. Mais elle semblait aussi détruite que lui, même si les blessures corporelles se voyaient, les plus graves restaient celles que l'on causait à l'esprit. Etre détruit psychologiquement et être réduit à néant était quelque chose que Castiel connaissait très bien pour l'avoir vécu lui-même avec ses parents. Bien heureusement, il avait réussi à sortir de cet engouement infernal.

Il suivit la petite personne jusqu'à une chambre, et l'attendit au creux de la porte. Il l'a vit sortir un coffret noir d'un placard en ébène massif. Elle l'ouvrit grâce à une clé qu'elle possédait et qui était en fait son médaillon, elle récupéra le petit objet convoité du décoloré et lui tendit. Il le prit et courut dans la chambre du blond. Il le détacha et le releva, il avait mal au dos, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait tantôt. C'est là que la voix rassurante du concerné raisonna dans la petite pièce.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste que depuis tout ce temps je suis dans la même position. Ca va passer. Alors évite-moi ce visage triste, tu as bien dit que tu veillerais sur moi, non ?

- Oui. Répondit doucement le rouquin.

Il s'approcha de lui, un peu gêné et l'enlaça, doucement, de peur de le briser une fois de plus.

- Maintenant que tu es à moi, je ne te laisserais plus partir. Alors t'as tout intérêt à casser avec ce guignol.

Puis Castiel tira une petite moue d'enfant ayant un jouet qu'il ne veut pas partager, et que le blond trouva tout à fait adorable, malgré qu'il restait un peu dubitatif de la demande du roux à son égard. Alors, il était... jaloux ? Nathaniel n'osait même pas y penser tellement cette simple idée remplissait son cœur qui était bien lourd jusqu'à présent, de joie.

Il répondit à son étreinte doucement, puis se libéra doucement de ses deux bras protecteurs qu'il aurait voulu ne pas quitter s'ils avaient été dans un autre endroit. Mais il reprit conscience de leur localisation et se rhabilla, s'en trop forcé sur son corps plus qu'abîmé.

Castiel alla récupérer son sac qui se trouvait en bas, mais avant il fit un détour par la chambre de la femme pour lui rendre la clé. Il était sur le point d'entrer quand il entendit des larmes et des sanglots s'étouffer. Il constata que cela venait de la mère de Nathaniel qui était cloitrée sur le seul lit double présent dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha à pas de loup et déposa la petite clé à côté d'elle, il lui murmura légèrement quelques mots qui, il espérait, la ferait se sentir un peu mieux.

- Je prendrais soin de lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il quitta alors la pièce et retourna à son premier but, son sac et sa batte. Il monta le tout dans la chambre et commença à emmener un peu de tout, des fringues, des affaires de cours, son ordinateur portable et aussi un petit chat qui se trouvait sous son bureau. Mais que faisait-il là celui-là ?

- Nath' on l'emmène aussi lui ? dit-il en désignant la petite chose qui miaulait en se frottant à sa jambe.

- Nath' ? fit-il d'un ton plus inquiet.

Il se retourna et vit le blond qui suffoquait sur le lit. Il était à deux doigts de perdre conscience.

- Hé merde ! Furent les derniers mots que le blond entendit avant de s'évanouir.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un lit... inconnu. Castiel n'était pas là apparemment. Seul deux choses lui firent comprendre qu'il était bien chez le rouquin. Les posters de rock accrochés un peu partout et le chien qui était dans un coin de la pièce. Il essaya de bouger mais il eut bien trop de difficultés. Il sentit alors quelque chose se mouvoir contre lui, il bougea un peu la tête vers la droite et remarqua que le petit chaton qu'il avait recueilli était tout contre lui, endormi. Il attendait peut-être que son maître se réveille.

Le blond avait repris peu à peu ses esprits, quand il entendit la porte claquer et deux voix bien distincts discuter dans la pièce d'à côté.


End file.
